JP 2000-173966 A discloses a substrate cleaning apparatus for cleaning a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer. The substrate cleaning apparatus cleans a surface of a semiconductor wafer with a rotating cleaning member making contact with a semiconductor wafer.
The typical size of semiconductor wafers used to be about 300 mm in diameter. In recent years, however, semiconductor wafers have become large in size and the semiconductor wafer with a diameter of 450 mm is becoming a mainstream of semiconductor wafers. Disadvantageously, for the substrate cleaning apparatus disclosed in JP 2000-173966 A, an apparatus that is simply increased in size cannot always ensure sufficient detergency. So there need some study to apply the substrate cleaning apparatus to clean large substrates.
Therefore, a cleaning device suitable for cleaning larger substrates, a method of manufacturing such a cleaning device, and a substrate cleaning apparatus using such a cleaning device are desired.